The present invention relates to a solar cell arrangement for producing electrical energy for terrestrial use in which the solar cells are encased on all sides by a radiation resistant plastic material.
In solar cell arrangements as disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,009,054 issued Feb. 22, 1977, the subject matter of which is incorporated by reference, a plurality of interconnected solar cells are encased in a glass fiber reinforced plastic material. In such arrangements, it may happen that parts of the glass fiber fabric are exposed on the surface of the housing or casing. These parts of the glass fiber fabric are thus exposed to the atmosphere and may rot in the course of time. This in part causes a decrease in the mechanical and optical properties of the casing with the result that the energy yield of the solar cell generator is reduced. In order to overcome this drawback and protect the surface of the casing, a layer rich in a resin material is applied to the outer surface of the glass fiber reinforced plastic as a so-called fine coating or gel coat. These previously employed fine coatings, however, are sometimes sensitive to erosion or abrasion and are subject, albeit conditionally, to aging.
In the prior art, such fine coatings have been produced by applying a synthetic material to foils and then hardening the synthetic material whereupon such foils are applied to the surface of the glass fiber reinforced plastic as coatings.
The cross-sectional view of FIG. 1 shows the structure of an embedded solar cell arrangement according to the prior art manufacturing methods. The interconnected solar cells 1 are embedded directly on all sides in a casing of glass fiber reinforced plastic material 2. In order to obtain a smooth and self-cleaning surface, a fine coating 3 which is rich in resin, is provided so as to enclose the glass fiber reinforced casing on all sides. Reference numeral 5 is a lead for connecting the two solar cells 1 in series.